Fionna's Words (Chapt 1) FionnaXMarshall Lee
by Atheixm
Summary: After a 1000 years of living, Marshall had never seen a human after the Great Mushroom War. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona's words.

It seemed like forever since he had seen "The Human". He wasn't quite sure if he liked that.

The day started out as normally as it can get in the nightosphere. Fire there, a couple a demons there, same old, same old. Somehow today had played out a little differently. Today had been surprising.

Marshall strummed his bass to whatever melody his cold, grey fingers had wished to play. He was hardly paying attention to the accidental song being played from what he guessed was muscle memory. But frankly, he wasn't worried about anything else but what he saw today. Draped in a thick blanket of his dark bedroom, Marshall let his mind wander. The barrage of images flooding his brain almost hurt, but he didn't mind the pain, he was used to it. _I thought humans were long gone? Surely this is a fake of some kind. I...I just cannot accept this. _Marshall got up from his bed and put his beloved bass in his specially crafted case his father had made for him. _Only the best for my favorite boy! _ And like that, the wretched scene plays out in his head for the millionth time. He had tried to stop, or at least slow it down, at least enough for him not to break down. Despite Marshall's mental protest, he stood feet planted on the ground while the memory played out.

_Welcome home buddy! _ His dad said with a loving smile. He scooped Marshall up and hugged him close. _How was school today? _ Marshall had been about 7 at the time, so he was small enough for his dad to pick him up with ease. _I wrote to a song daddy! _ _It comes with a picture! _ His dad picked the picture up to see it more clearly. _It's great man! If you tell me how it goes, might just play it on my bass! _His dad was always musical, maybe that's where Marshall got his love for the bass, but either way, he missed playing with him. _Man_ Marshall thought, _He was so much better than me._ That thought brought at least a trace of a smile to Marshall's face, that is before it was completely washed away by the absolute tidal wave of sadness that washed over him in anticipation of he knew was going to come next. _Daddy? _Marshall asked, _Daddy, why are you crying? The bombs can't hurt you! You're a vampire, just like us! _Marshall had been so full of optimism; it was sort of silly looking back on it now. _No._ His dad had looked on his only son, with eyes so full of hurt, that even as young and naive as Marshall had been at the time, he knew something was wrong. Something was bad. _No I'm not son. I can't survive this like you and mommy can. I'm afraid I won't be here much longer, buddy. _His dad's voice broke on the last word. Despite what good feelings Marshall was possessing at the time; they instantly drained out of his body. _What? _Marshall had whispered through quivering lips, on the verge on tears. _NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DADDY! NO! YOU'RE MINE! _At this point, Marshall was breaking down on the floor, both in the memory and in the present. _I'm so sorry son. _His dad whispered with sad eyes. _Just remember that I love you more than anything. Ok? _Marshall nodded his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve, _I promise daddy. Good. _His dad stood up, took one last look at his son, and spoke the lasts words he would ever speak. _I know you'll make me proud, son. _ And in the white-hot flash of light, his dad was gone. The bombs had taken him. As well most of Marshall's innocence with it. _God damnit. _

Ever since Marshall lost the most important person to him, he has never again even looked at a human. This has not been a very big problem for him, considering they were extinct. _Well, I thought they were, anyways._

Wiping the tears away, Marshall floated in the air in a position like there was an invisible floating couch. His mind shifted back to "The Human". He had heard rumors about her, but always shrugged them off as just that. Rumors. He had to believe that, or else he might regain hope. The hope that maybe… maybe his dad was somehow re-obtainable. But today he saw the thing he feared most, with his own two eyes. _Proof. _He thought, _Undeniable, stupid proof._

He had seen her at Prince Gumball's little ball thing. Funny, he was actually having a decent time. That is until _she_ walked in. _I could of sworn that my heart that has not beaten for at least… well, ever, pounded so hard in my chest. _When they locked eyes, Marshall froze. _What the hell? _He wasn't ever NOT smooth around the ladies. _Probably because this one…this one was beautiful. This one, was quite possibly the one for him. _That smile that he wore for everyone every day, came to his face. But this time it was genuine. It was real. _I've got to see her again… I think I'll track her down tomorrow. But right now, I need some sleep. _Marshall floated off to bed and let his mind drift off into an anxious sleep.

_Can't wait…._

* * *

Hey guys, i thought i'd try my hand at FanFics. So I started with my favorite!

This is just the first chapter so show some love if you want more!

Signed,

Athexim


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's words.

The sunlight shone through Marshall's windows. His skin hissed in protest. _Man, I've got to remember to buy better shades_. Marshall floated out of bed and into the bathroom. Singing to himself, he got ready for a shower.

With his shower done as well as his hair, Marshall tried to remember what his plans were for the day_. I could have sworn I supposed to do something… _Marshall laid, well floated in his usual "laid back" position. Suddenly he shot up, Glob! I'm so stupid. I have to find that girl. Marshall flew over to his coat rack, put on his flannel, and was out the door.

_ Now, why did I fly out the door without knowing where I was going? Man, I swear I have stupid brain today_. Marshall stopped_. Now, where to look…_ His thought was interrupted by a loud pair of heroes. "Glob cake! Just stop! I'm not into him!" _It's her._ "Oh come on baby, don't be like that! You know you want some of his bubble gum!" "Cake!" _She's blushing. God she is too cute_. _Go talk to her! Come on, you wiener!_ Marshall mentally punched himself. _I've got it!_ Marshall turned invisible, but even then, anyone could tell he had the biggest grin on his face. He floated behind the girl, his plan underway. "BOO!" Marshall yelled as he turned visible again. "Flob! Cake, sword mode!" "You got it baby!" The human swung her cat-sword at her new-targeted enemy, which Marshall dodged with surprising ease. "Whoa there, chick! I was just playin!" _Man, did that go well_. "Well, don't sneak up on me!" Cake shifted back to her normal-cat self. "So, uh…" Marshall was at a loss for words. _Why does she have look at me like that?! It's making me all…flustered_. "So, uh…what? What does the vampire king want with me?" Good question. "I, uh just wanted to…hang with you guys. You seem cool." She didn't look convinced. "Really? Well, first off, I don't even know your name." "Oh! Right! It's Marshall." _Why is this so hard?!_ "Well Marshall, I'm Fionna. What do you wanna do?" _Another good question…Oh! Got it!_ "Let's fly! I wanna show you something." Fionna tensed, and looked very cautious of this "Vampire King". "Don't worry, it's cool. I'm not gonna suck out your blood or anything!" Marshall laughed. That is, until he noticed the silence. _Ok, bad joke._ Cake looked at Fionna. "I don't know girl, I don't trust him." _Damnit, am I really that menacing? Well, being the vampire king doesn't really help my cause._ "Seriously guy's, test me. I'll prove that I'll behave." Marshall stared at cake in defiance, determined to gain their trust. "Okay Marshall, we're going to save Prince Gumball right now. If you can do it yourself, then will trust you." _Flob! I hate that tool._ Marshall sighed. "Whatever it takes. Where is he?" Cake was still staring him down, still very cautious of him. "Well, he's at the candy kingdom. Ice Queen stuff, blah, blah, blah. You know, usual Gumball." Marshall nodded, mentally chuckling at Gumball's expense. _He's so dumb. _"You bring Gumball back to this very spot, untouched, and then we'll give you a chance." "Sounds easy enough" Marshall could totally handle the Ice Queen. "Alright, be right back." Marshall floated off into the direction of the candy kingdom. _I swear, if I mess this up, I'll never get her._

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter two of Fionna's Words. Please know i am not trying to emulate how the characters actually act, this is just how i want to characterize them to fit my writing style. I will keep uploading chapters as i finish them. Keep up the love and share this with your friends!

Love,

Atheixm


End file.
